Surety
by Ria and SBBO
Summary: With the wizarding world struggling to right itself, the Ministry attempts to make up for past failures. The extreme measures don't sit well with Harry Potter. He does something about it. Plotbunny by TickTock.
1. 1

TITLE: Surety

AUTHOR NAME: Ria and SBBO PiHD

AUTHOR E-MAIL: ria_and_sbbo_pihd@yahoo.co.uk

PAIRING: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

RATING: R

DISCLAIMER:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

WARNINGS:

Archive: 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was originally a plot-bunny posted to ffn by TickTock, offered to anyone who wanted to write it.  We've taken her up on the offer and hope to do her great idea justice.  This is the Prologue and original plot-bunny/ prompt.  From here on out, it'll be our writing.

-SBBO and Ria 

The war was finally over. It was strange to be back here, in Hogwarts hospital wing, strange to feel safe, strange to have so many people missing, and strange to have so many people together again.  Even Malfoy was here—he hadn't been hurt in the battle, just some normal accident, but with all the hospitals full, he had been diverted here.

My thoughts were interrupted by a furiously whispered argument.

"We can't delay it any longer, Poppy. We will have to turn over Draco to the ministry tomorrow."

"You can't do that, Albus!"

"Why do they want Malfoy?" I interrupted.

"Harry! We didn't realize you were awake. We'll go and talk somewhere else. Sorry for disturbing you."

"No." I was no longer a child to be that easily placated. "Why do they want Malfoy? He wasn't even in the war."

"Well, you see, after they realised how many death eaters they'd released the last time, the ministry is being much less forgiving with suspects. I'm afraid Draco is the son of a confirmed death eater, and as you pointed out, he wasn't on our side."

"He wasn't on their side either!"

"Can you prove that?"

"What, are we going with guilty until proven innocent here?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they are."

They couldn't be serious.

"But that must mean dozens if not hundreds of people!" 

"It's not as bad as all that. Most people have some one to stand surety for them. Unfortunately, Draco has no family member whose name is entirely clear to do so for him."

"Stand surety?" 

"Swear to ensure that the other person will not perform any dark magic in the future," Poppy filled in, tight-lipped.

"So why can't you stand surety?" 

Albus' resigned tone was beginning to infuriate me. I couldn't believe Albus Dumbledore, Hero of the wizarding world, was knowingly going to let one of his students rot in Azkaban for something he hadn't done. Even Malfoy didn't deserve that.

"I wish I could, Harry, but it's too big of a commitment. It would mean having to personally grant permission each and every time Draco wanted to use magic. It would mean having to live at close quarters for years, possibly even decades, until the ministry is satisfied with his loyalties. I have a school to run. It wouldn't be fair to my students for me to devote that much time to a single person." 

"Then I will."


	2. 2

Surety Ch. 1  
  
By: Ria and SBBO  
  
Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Plot bunny: Belongs to TickTock, with many thanks  
  
Draco sat on the end of his hospital bed and resisted the urge to kick his feet. He could see Potter talking to Madame Pomfrey again across the ward, but he couldn't concentrate on that. He was nervous. Dumbledore couldn't keep him here, safe in Hogwarts forever, even with the Medi-witch's help; he knew that the Ministry would be coming for him sooner or later, regardless of the fact that he hadn't participated in the war. His father had, as a high profile Death Eater, and that was enough to earn him a life sentence for himself. He appreciated what Madame Pomfrey had done, keeping his arm from being healed to give him an excuse to remain longer, but it hadn't been enough. None of his family that actually cared about him remained with a clean enough record to stand surety for him. He was going to Azkaban, and he knew it.   
  
Compounding his fears, Dumbledore chose that moment to walk into the Hospital Wing, heading straight for the young Slytherin, the expression on his face extremely sober. "Good morning, Draco."  
  
"Good morning, Headmaster," Draco said cautiously.  
  
"I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. The Aurors are coming for you today."  
  
"Is that all you can say?" the blond shouted, jumping to his feet. "I'm being sent to Azkaban, and all you can say is that you've got a bit of bad news? Are you. . ." He continued to mouth words until he realised he couldn't hear them. Looking up, he saw the doorway filled with Aurors.  
  
"Don't worry, Draco," the Headmaster said gently. "Things will work out for the best."  
  
Harry stood up and joined the old man while the Aurors bound the blonde's wrists and ankles with heavy chains, regardless of the fact that one arm was still in a sling, and ignoring the wince this caused. The group walked quickly through the castle, two of the Aurors nearly carrying their prisoner to his utter embarrassment, though he was so scared he wasn't sure he could have walked anyway, to a more private room where a chair similar to those used for wizarding trials awaited. Draco was forced into the chair, which bound him even more securely.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the Head Auror said curtly, "you are hereby accused of having Death Eater sympathies. Your sentence is life in Azkaban unless someone is willing to stand surety for you."  
  
He was silent for a moment, staring at the blonde. Draco tried to keep his face impassive. Finally, the Auror continued, "Is anyone willing to stand surety for the Malfoy brat?"  
  
There was silence. Burning grey eyes scanned the room, begging anyone to say something. Just as the Auror was about to continue, Harry stepped forward. "I'll stand surety."  
  
The Head Auror sneered. "Mr Potter, we wouldn't want to impose on you. This boy is a Death Eater's get. He deserves Azkaban."  
  
"I said," Harry said angrily, "that I'll stand surety for Malfoy. I know what it entails." He glanced at Draco, who was pulling at the chains that bound him to the chair, heedless of the further damage he was doing to his injured arm, and mouthing something furiously, all the while a stunned look in his cold grey eyes. "I knew him in school."  
  
"Yes, Mr Potter, we know," the Auror said patronisingly. "You were rivals."  
  
Green eyes narrowed dangerously. "What part of my offer to stand surety for Draco Malfoy was unclear to you?"  
  
The Auror glared. "Do you swear to prevent this man from performing dark magic in the future?" he asked through gritted teeth, shooting a look of loathing at the confused blonde.  
  
"I swear," Harry replied calmly. "I swear I will prevent Draco Malfoy from performing dark magic."  
  
"Do you swear to maintain his allegiances to the Ministry?"  
  
"I swear to maintain his allegiances to the side of the light." Harry smiled coldly. "If the Ministry becomes corrupt, then that will do more good anyway."  
  
The Auror scowled even more fiercely but couldn't contradict the man's logic. "Do you swear to keep him with you at all times so you may know his actions?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"Very well. Now we must cast the charms on the Death Eater's brat."  
  
"What will they do?" Harry asked for both himself and the Slytherin.  
  
"There are three," the Headmaster interjected quietly, disgust rolling off his voice. "One will force Draco to obey you. Any order you give, he will have no choice but to comply. The second will require Draco to receive your permission before he uses any magic, including a simple lumos charm. He can keep his wand, but he can't use it without your permission. The third will force him to stay near you. Once it is cast, he won't be able to get more than three feet from you. It isn't that he'll be punished with pain if he tries to disobey; he simply won't be able to. This won't hinder you at all. He'll simply be forced to trail behind you if you forget about him."  
  
"Will they hurt him?"  
  
"Only while being cast, Harry. Beyond that, they will merely control him."  
  
Harry nodded and walked over to Draco. Burning grey eyes looked up at him. The Slytherin's impassive mask had cracked and his expression was one of bewilderment, shock, and no little anger at his own helplessness. He had again given up on trying to speak, but he watched his former classmate carefully, unsure of what to expect. He had also decided his efforts with the chains were futile, only succeeding in making his arm hurt worse. He sat reasonably docilely, but his eyes betrayed that this was a show.  
  
Harry studied the blonde carefully for a long moment. "You've survived Cruciatus," he said finally. "I've seen it. You'll survive this."  
  
He stood beside the blonde while the charms were cast. Draco writhed in his chains, obviously in pain, but the cold eyes never left the Auror's face. It seemed to take forever. His pale blonde hair was soon drenched with sweat and sticking to his face, which was also wet. He flipped his head, trying to get it out of his face. Between the charms, he breathed very deeply and tried to relax, but he was trembling through his entire body. He wasn't given long before the pain wracked him again. His body jerked, and his injured arm pulled out of its socket with a quiet sound.  
  
Harry stood, trying to look impassive. He met Dumbledore's eyes across the room, and the old man smiled at him comfortingly. "He'll be all right. It's almost over."  
  
Harry nodded, and unable to resist, he rested a comforting hand on the uninjured shoulder, squeezing gently. The Slytherin's eyes shot to his face, twisting Draco's neck at an awkward angle. The Gryffindor tried to smile and took his hand away.  
  
Finally, it was over.  
  
"Release him," Harry said curtly.  
  
Draco was shaking too hard to stand on his own, and he reluctantly accepted the hand he was offered. He stayed carefully close to Harry, not even tempted to test his tether yet.  
  
"And the silencing charm."  
  
Finally able to speak again, Draco looked up. Grey eyes met green. 


End file.
